


Confessional

by ahzrukhal



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Bloodborne, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahzrukhal/pseuds/ahzrukhal
Summary: An unlikely outcome from what could have been a deadly encounter...
Kudos: 2





	Confessional

I was just runnin through the old Yarnham jus going pretty fast dodging enemies left n right bc i am not good at Bloodborne and will die all quick like so anyway there I was and it was here that it happened that the Yharnam Priest© stopped me and i Was pretty scared but he looked right at me right at me into my soul and said "I love you" i couldnt believe it and then he tried to kill me but all couples fight sometimes stay tunes for chapter 2 im writing it probably tomorrow cya


End file.
